1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canopy and has been devised particularly though not solely as a shade canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary in many applications to provide an overhead canopy for shelter or shade and particularly in agricultural situations to provide shade for plants. Many other applications also require the provision of overhead canopies to protect or shade articles which are placed outside to prevent degradation from ultraviolet light. In the past shade canopies have been provided using various types of structures to support either opaque awnings or shade cloths using a rigid frame structure or a large number of upright poles or posts to support the cloth. It is a disadvantage of such systems that the poles or posts must be closely spaced in order to prevent excessive sagging of the canopy fabric which is difficult from the point of view of cultivation or the placing of large objects beneath the canopy.